


We're Driving in Your Fast Car

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Soft Car Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “What’s the matter?” Louis asked, voice serious.“It was so beautiful, Lou,” Harry whined. “And I had to watch it get driven away.”A look of realization dawned on Louis’ face and he nodded. “What kind of car was it?”“A Jaguar E-type. I’d guess series three based off of the frame but I’d need to get a good look to be positive. Lou, it wasgreen. That’s like, my color.”Louis continued to nod in understanding. “Yes, of course my love. Maybe if we have time tonight we’ll swing back around and get it for you, would you like that?”Harry felt himself light up - both with excitement and the thrill of getting what he wanted. “Really?”“Of course, anything for you."aka Louis and Harry are car thieves about to pull off a million dollar job
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166
Collections: FOUR





	We're Driving in Your Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> When I picked "No Control" as my prompt I knew immediately I was doing a car fic. Except there's one glaring problem. I know shit about cars. LUCKILY! I have two wonderful friends who know significantly more about cars than me: Mac (RealityBetterThanFiction) and Becky (Ponymom-stuff) who could help me figure out and make sure I don't sound like a complete idiot OTL
> 
> Also thanks to Marissa for beta'ing this. I'm just so glad I can write again!!!
> 
> And a final shout out for Louis and Harry Louis for being an asshole and NOT releasing his next MV where he's the get away driver, do you know how much inspiration that would have given me??? The GIFS I COULD HAVE MADE LEWIS???? And Harry because if his SNL skit had aired earlier I would have never been inspired to do this because gangster Harry was something else entirely.
> 
> Anyway enjoy :D

Harry was never accepting a job in the middle of a city’s downtown again, no matter how pretty Louis dressed it up. The traffic shitshow that was Powell Street was absolute hell and Harry had spent more of his month casing the hotel trying to figure out the quickest, most efficient way to drive from the valet drop-off to the garage at the start of the Stockton tunnel where Louis would meet him and pick up the cars. They had ten cars for tonight, and considering the amount of cars that would be running through the valet it really wasn’t that big of a job. But ten targets in a four hour window was one of their more ambitious tasks. 

They’d even brought in a few more members to their crew, usually they ran jobs just the two of them – less profit to split – but with the timing issues they’d quickly realized they needed at least two more guys. It brought their take-in for the month down to just above $400,000 instead of close to two million, but for one nights work Harry knew he couldn’t complain. Especially because at the end of the day him and Louis were sharing.

They’d been together forever it seemed like, even though Harry could remember their first meeting. The real first meeting, not when they passed each other at school back home on the other side of the pond. No the first time him and Louis had met it had been because of Gemma’s high school boyfriend. He’d taken fourteen year old Harry under his wing, showing him how to break into the cars that lined the streets the next village over, and once Harry had gotten good at that he’d brought Harry to meet some of his crew. Louis had been part of that crew, two years older and already seasoned. Logan had paired them up and together the two of them had made a bit of a name for themselves. The Dream Team the others in the crew called them (the cops didn’t have such a positive opinion on them).

Fifteen years later and they were still at it, with bigger and better targets every day. They’d gone international right before Harry turned twenty, mostly because Louis needed to get out of the UK after an (unfair) assault charge had been brought against him. It had been self-defense through and through but fuck if the cops cared about that. Might have had to do with the fact Louis had been shuffling through the guy’s car at the time but there was no reason to come at a thief with a tire iron. In Harry’s opinion that was just asking to escalate the situation and honestly if you’re gonna attack someone you should be prepared for them to fight back. They’d hopped over to France but their French was absolutely atrocious so they shuffled easily over to Germany. German cars were a bitch to break into though.

One winter they’d gotten a pretty decent gig fencing car parts at a ski resort in Switzerland but that had run dry as soon as the season turned. A contact they’d made there had been nice enough to help them move their operation to America. James was a fellow brit who was (in his words) unfairly barred from re-entering the Queen’s country for the foreseeable future, but his partner was an American. They’d gotten set up originally in Florida, working out of Miami, and well there was really only one way to go once they were in America – and that was up. Which is how they finally ended up here, in San Francisco, right before a big event where a bunch of tech guys would be driving their cars up and right into Harry’s waiting hands.

Louis had made up the list of targets with the help of James’ partner – Ben – who had clients in Hong Kong. They’d been requesting a certain set of cars and Louis had found owners of nine of them, who would all be at the event tonight. Ben had fixed up a new identity for Harry that had gotten him a position as valet at the Sir Francis Drake Hotel, and therefore easy access to each of the cars. Truly the only hard part about the entire venture was going to be the timing of moving the cars from the hotel to the pier where Ben and James had a boat ready to load the cars onto. That’s where they’d brought in the other two guys: Liam and Niall. 

Harry and Louis had worked with them on a few jobs before, both of them independent workers. Niall was a fast talking Irish lad whose talent for lying and bullshit was only matched by the swiftness of his hands. Liam pulled off the strong and silent type easier, making breaking and entering a breeze for him.

They were a rag tag group of thieves but if – no _when_ \- they pulled this off Harry wouldn’t care how mismatched they were.

His uniform was still stiff, the velour material not exactly forgiving. That had been a concern, the uniform. Bright red would stick out in the streets but hopefully people waiting by the Stockton tunnel would be too busy to notice the hand offs they were going to be doing throughout the night. That and the turnover with the buses.

The first car pulled up – a Mercedes Benz AMG GT – and Harry stepped up smoothly to greet the owner, a Mr. Saxon. Simple pleasantries and he was quickly dismissed while Mr. Saxon walked towards the hotel. Harry slid into the driver’s seat and took a deep breath. A fucking cable car was coming up on his left so he had to wait until that particular shitshow had passed before he could pull out and begin the roughly five minute drive around the block to meet Louis. He crept up the hill, took the right onto Bush, and then the right onto Grant, cursing the foot traffic in front of the Chinatown gates, before he swung back onto Sutter. Then it was just one more right and he was pulling up right before the bus stop where Louis was waiting, cap and jacket on.

There were a few people milling around, waiting for the bus, but the lights were going down and no one seemed to care as him and Louis switched positions, Louis using his own fob to start the car back up.

Louis grinned up at him. “Lovely. I’ll be back here in under fifteen minutes.”

Harry returned the smile. He didn’t stay to watch Louis drive off, instead he just turned and began his couple minutes walk back to the hotel. As a seasoned professional his hands didn’t even shake as he slid the keys into the valet slot with the claim ticket. Now he just had to hope their next target wasn’t showing up for another ten or so minutes.

That was another source of unknown, not being able to gauge when the cars would get there. Part of Niall’s job over the last month was to find the cars and try and track them. This had led to Niall bitching about why they don’t just steal the cars as they found them instead of waiting for this night to pull off the robbery, which made Louis have to explain that breaking past home security and getting the cars out were a much bigger hassle than having them driven almost to their destination.

“And I get that, I do, but if I’m already _there_ putting one of these trackers on the car wouldn’t it just be easier to drive the car away then and there?”

“And then what?” Louis had challenged. “It sits on the ship for a month and risks getting found? Ben’s got the ship booked to leave at eleven the night of the twenty fifth. The cars will be sitting on the boat for six hours maximum and be out in open water before any of the guys even come _looking_ for their cars.”

Niall had made a face but ultimately surrendered to Louis’ plan. He’d gotten the trackers onto all of the cars, impressive since very few of the owners lived in the city proper. Harry had an app on his phone that let him track the cars but he couldn’t exactly check his phone while he was working. His only options were on the walk back and driving the cars to Louis, but this wouldn’t be the first time he did a job flying blind, and it wouldn’t be the last time either.

Once he was back at the hotel, and the Mercedes’ keys put on a valet hook, he was swept up in the mindless work of legitimate valet work. He took a couple more cars down to the garage and dropped them off, making small talk with the attendants he passed. It helped to make them remember his face. Clearly he couldn’t be doing anything illegal if he was making small talk.

He clocked the Vegas Yellow Audi R8 that belonged to a Max Cohen - someone who sat on the board of Twitter - as he came around the corner from dropping off the last car. He watched with a sharp eye as one of the valets greeted Max. He put the keys of the last car back into the slot and then came up beside the other valet.

“I’ve got this one.” Saying anything with a pretty smile could get you the world, and Louis always assured him he had the prettiest smile.

The other valet nodded, handing Harry the keys. His heart picked up as he had a flash of _what if_ but then he was sliding into the car, gripping the steering wheel as he pulled easily onto the street. Driving always took his mind off the stresses going on around him, even if all he was doing was driving right turns until he was pulling up in front of the bus stop.

Louis dropped his cigarette, rubbing it out with the ball of his foot. “Right on time,” he said with a smile. “Got off the bus about two minutes ago.” He had another fob ready as he slid into the front seat of the car. “The Ferrari should be coming up in a few minutes, depending on the traffic. Saw it coming round Embarcadero on the tracker.”

Harry perked up, reaching into the makeshift pocket of his uniform to pull out his phone. “Thanks for the heads up. Almost missed this one.”

Louis shrugged. “We have a plan for that if you do.”

“This is easier though,” Harry pointed out as he checked the tracking app. Flashing lights showed that the Ferrari was coming up soon, and then it looked clear for a bit. Great. More waiting. “Get moving. I’ll be slow getting the car around.”

Louis gave him a mock salute and pulled off of the curb.

Harry took a breath and started back towards the hotel at a jog. This time he beat the Ferrari back, and he lingered by the desk, smiling at guests and other tourists who were taking pictures as they passed by.

The flash of bright red caught his eye and his heart rate picked up. He was a simple man at the end of the day, and a red Ferrari 488 was always going to be one of his secret car loves. He’d already told Louis that it would be one of his middle age vanity purchases. It was hard to take his eyes off of it as he approached with a distant smile, already thinking about what a shame it was that he was going to be doing just a short jaunt around the block in it.

Louis seemed to think the same thing when he came jogging up a few minutes after Harry had pulled up at their meet up point. He let out a whistle as Harry got out of the car, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You match!”

Harry looked down at the red of his uniform and how it blended into the red of the car. “All I need is some lipstick to match.”

Louis shook his head, all fondness. Whatever he was about to say was cut off at the bus that started to round the corner. He gave Harry a quick kiss before he jumped into the front seat and started the car up. Harry crossed the street, pulling out his phone to check to see where the next closest car was. There was nothing in the immediate area and he zoomed out on the map, frowning. He still had almost three hours left on his shift, but if he was rushing to move seven cars that would be a pain.

Louis was right that they had a plan if the cars got put into the garage by someone else, but that would be a lot messier than what they had planned for.

Harry closed his phone as he turned towards the hotel, smiling at people as he passed. Three cars down, seven left. Three hours. They had this.

He had to remind himself of this as he waited twenty minutes for the next car to show up. He distracted himself by admiring some of the other cars that came through. A Jaguar E-Type in British racing green pulled up and Harry had to stop himself from pushing towards it just to pet it. That wasn’t one of the cars on the list but _fuck_ if Harry didn’t want it to be. He watched forelornly as another valet drove it away.

_Another day,_ he thought, as finally one of his cars showed up. He couldn’t even be excited over driving a Maserati because he was just thinking about the Jag. He didn’t even register Louis whistling as he stepped out of the Maserati.

“What’s the matter?” Louis asked, voice serious.

“It was so beautiful, Lou,” Harry whined. “And I had to watch it get driven away.”

A look of realization dawned on Louis’ face and he nodded. “What kind of car was it?”

“A Jaguar E-type. I’d guess series three based off the frame but I’d need to get a good look to be positive. Lou, it was _green_. That’s like, my color.”

Louis continued to nod in understanding. “Yes, of course my love. Maybe if we have time tonight we’ll swing back around and get it for you, would you like that?”

Harry felt himself light up - both with excitement and the thrill of getting what he wanted. “Really?”

“Of course, anything for you,” Louis said patting him on the bicep. They didn’t have much time - loitering on the side of the road as they are - so the kiss was swift again and then Louis was pulling away and driving off.

Harry had a pep in his step as he checked what was coming next. The Bentley would bring them to halfway done, and then it looked like he’d get another long break before whatever came next. The thrill of knowing he’d be getting his hands on the Jaguar, combined with the thrill of the job had blood pumping through his veins.

He felt completely comfortable as he climbed into the Bentley, even though because of its size it drove like a whale. Not as bad as a Cadillac he once lifted from a driveway in rural Illinois, but a near thing. He stopped behind a red light on Bush and he checked the tracker to see when the next car was. Nothing lit up on his radar which told him he had time, which was good, considering…

A Bentley Flying Spur was big okay, and adrenaline was pumping through Harry’s veins and he knew it was _wrong_ to skive off on the job but at this point in his career it was practically tradition. If you hired LouisandHarry you always took the risk of there being some point they’d fuck off to well- fuck off. Harry knew they only got away with it because they never let it interfere with their work (except once, in Venice, but Harry didn’t like to think about that).

He swung up to the curb where Louis was waiting and put the car into park. Then he scrambled over to get into the passenger seat.

Louis opened the driver’s door, a fond look on his face. “Already?”

“Look how big the car is, Lou,” Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “You think I would turn this down?”

Louis hummed in thought as he swapped out the keys, before leaning over to give Harry a kiss. “And what exactly was your plan, love?”

Harry was grinning. “Well, we’re about to go through a tunnel… and it’s getting dark. So I thought maybe I could give you something to keep you going through the rest of the night.”

Louis laughed and pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips. “This isn’t gonna be the Lincoln Tunnel.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from giggling as Louis pulled away from him and started driving. “That’s a fun game to play.” He said, resting his hand on Louis’ thigh.

It was true though, the tunnel they were driving through was short, and there was almost no traffic. It would only take ninety seconds at most to get to the end of the tunnel, not nearly enough time to do any serious type of work. But still… when Louis tapped on the brake to keep distance behind a bus, Harry took his chance, leaning down and pulling Louis’ joggers down. He heard him let out a soft gasp and then Harry had his mouth wrapped around his soft cock.

“Shit, Haz,” Louis breathed out.

Harry hummed in response, causing Louis to jolt.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna find parking am I?” Louis muttered, even as his right hand dropped to Harry’s hair to keep him there.

The car slowed to a stop but Harry didn’t stop until he felt the sharp tug of Louis’ hand. He felt how wet his lips were and when he rubbed the back of his hand over them it was to reveal a cheeky grin. Louis looked flushed and annoyed (probably because he had to stop more than anything). “You need to get out now.”

“Or you could turn up one of the one way streets and we could climb into the back together,” Harry said. He wasn’t being serious – unless…

He saw the way indecision crossed Louis’ face, before he shook his head to clear it. “No. We’re on a job and we haven’t even snagged our two biggest prizes yet. If all we had left were the Boxster-“ Harry interrupted him with a snort, “or something I’d say sure, but we need to be professionals right now.”

“But the back of this car is big enough for a quick romp.”

“When have we ever had a _quick romp_?” Louis leaned over and kissed him. “Now get out before tourists wonder why prostitution has moved up a couple blocks.”

Harry got one more kiss out of Louis before he got out of the car and started the longer trek back to the hotel. He knew his costume stood out but he already had the simple story of being on break on the tip of his tongue if he got asked. He checked the radar as he made his way back through the tunnel, just to be sure he hadn’t missed any cars, but there was still nothing on the radar. They had five cars left and a little under two hours to get it done.

None of his coworkers gave him a second look as he arrived back at his spot, smiling and smooth as always with the visitors. He felt the minutes ticking by, no target appearing as he waited, doing his normal job to pass the time. He knew rich people tended to show up when they saw fit but he was getting _impatient_. It was one of the biggest flaws he’d had to overcome growing up, not being so antsy. Antsy led to mistakes. Mistakes like that time in Turin. Harry had been too impatient and left his spot early, missing a meetup with a local.

They had gotten out of the whole scrap unharmed – without the pay day – which was really what had mattered in the end, but it had been a reminder of Harry’s flaw. So he tried to be patient, knowing that they still had their two biggest prizes coming up.

His patience was not rewarded though, because when he looked up from checking in another pair of keys to a car he wasn’t stealing he saw the fucking Porsche Boxster pull up. It was cherry red like the Ferrari had been but it was very obviously inferior in every way – and Harry didn’t like to compare different brand cars because there was just too much to take into consideration – but something like the Boxster just… deserved his contempt. When he'd seen it on the list Ben had provided them it had taken him all his strength not to kick up a fuss. Louis had seen his disdain of course – even if he hadn’t he’d have already known. If there had been one car Harry would have been fine not getting it would have been the Boxster.

He felt almost dirty getting behind the wheel, and he just hoped that the other four cars would be able to cleanse his soul.

_Think of the Jag_, he repeated like a mantra in his head as he drove to the drop off point. Louis was waiting there, hands tucked into his pockets, and his smile turned wicked when Harry pulled up.

“Surprised you didn’t crash this one on your way over,” Louis said as Harry got out of the car and shook himself off.

“Don’t worry, I thought about it but we haven’t got the McClaren or the Bugatti yet.”

“You’re ridiculous, I want you to know that. Absolutely ridiculous. It’s a fucking car. Not like we’re getting it for ourselves. Someone is paying a pretty penny for this.”

“The GT3 is _right there_!”

“Maybe it’s for some rich oil tycoon’s teenage son.”

“I hope he drives it into a lake,” Harry said as Louis climbed into the front seat.

He got back to the hotel just as the McClaren F1 was pulling up and that _was_ a bit of palate cleanser. Even though he knew the doors swinging up was a standard feature it didn’t change the fact that it was something to be admired. The owner was every bit of the rich prick stereotype as he handed Harry the cars with an aside comment of “Don’t scratch the paint.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Like he’d ever let something happen to this car. This was one of the meal ticket cars. He couldn’t say everyone wouldn’t rub their grubby paws all over the car, but part of the sea trip would see Ben and James giving each car a thorough cleaning so really that didn’t matter in the long run. He had to wait longer than he wanted for Louis to appear to pick up the McClaren, and he knew they were getting some looks. It was the car, and of course this was how it went. One of the stand out, expensive cars, was going to be one he was left waiting with on the curb. A bus pulled up across the street after Harry had been waiting almost four minutes and Louis came hopping off. They traded off the car, Harry’s tension bleeding into Louis.

The Porsche GT3 RS was a smoother trade off, coming in after Harry had been back at his station for fifteen minutes, so Louis was safely back at the meet up point.

Then there were two cars left. Just two, and then Harry could finish up his shift, get changed, and go into the garage to jack the Jaguar. They had under an hour left.

There were many Range Rovers that had been dropped off throughout the night, but the one they were picking up had a specific custom paint job. Ben’s client had apparently done business with the owner of the car and liked the car so much he wanted it for himself. Why he didn’t just paint his own car Harry didn’t know, nor did he ask. Some people were just like this, and those were the people that paid Harry. The custom paint job wasn’t even that special, in Harry’s opinion. The Range Rover was midnight blue with stripes of sky blue along the car door sides. Sure it looked _nice_ but – ah well. What did it matter?

Harry got behind the wheel and drove the car to Louis. It was officially dark at this point, the street lights giving off a dirty glow beside the tunnel. People were settling in for the night nearby and Harry didn’t envy Louis’ trek through the tunnel. He got out of the SUV and frowned when he saw that Louis wasn’t moving. This was the second to last car. They were almost finished, and then they could get his Jaguar.

“Lou?” Harry asked.

“It’s got fucking spinning rims,” Louis muttered.

“What?” Harry looked down to see that yes the rims were in fact spinning. He hadn’t been paying attention before.

“Why the fuck does it have spinning rims? Who _does that_ anymore?”

“Apparently the owner did.”

Louis let out a groan as he tilted his head back. “I’m gonna have to remove them, fuck.”

“Are you sure? Cause maybe the client wants them to go with the whole… aesthetic?” Harry knew Louis had issues with cars that had too many bells and whistles decorations.

“You have hang ups about Boxsters, I have hang ups about spinning rims. You are not allowed to judge me on this,” Louis said, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry raised his hands defensively. “Boxsters are shit cars though.”

“And spinning rims are shit in general. Do not argue with me about this.” Louis got into the front seat with a sigh. “Fucking hate this. Okay. I’ll meet you back here with the Bugatti. Last one.”

“Last one,” Harry agreed. “And then we get my Jaguar.”

Louis smiled finally, soft. “Yes. And then we get you your Jaguar.”

Adrenaline and joy were thrumming through Harry’s veins as he made his way back to the hotel. After almost four hours of running the job the fact that they were at the end was… anticlimactic in a way. Despite how ambitious it had been to steal ten cars, it had gone so smoothly at this point. No one at the hotel noticed anything. No one was going to leave the party for at least another two hours, at which point all the cars would be loaded onto the ship, and leaving the port. The entire crew would be separated, with Louis and Harry driving off in his new Jaguar. Harry felt the adrenaline leaving him as he climbed into the Bugatti Veyron, the weird post-job numbness settling in. It left him feeling out of his body through the entire trade off, and then the walk back to the hotel.

“Crazy night, huh?” One of his co-workers said and Harry smiled at him.

“Busier than normal but that’s to be expected yeah? Large event and all.”

“Least you’re about to go home.”

“Small miracles,” Harry agreed as he checked the clock. He’d be getting off in fifteen minutes. They’d gotten all ten cars and he had fifteen minutes to spare.

_God they were good_.

His time to leave came, and Harry robotically went into the side room to change out of his uniform for the last time. He would not miss the puffy pantaloons or the stiff collar of the uniform. He rinsed his face with some water before stepping out of the side room, dressed all in black. It hadn’t been a pointed choice but it would definitely help look inconspicuous inside the garage. He left the hotel and started walking towards where he’d meet up with Louis. He was careful to keep his head down as he walked, making sure he didn’t bother anyone who would kick up a fuss about it. In his casual clothes he probably wasn’t as obvious as he had been in his uniform, and hopefully without the hat no one would recognize him.

Louis was waiting there already, a big smile on his face. “James just texted to let me know the last car got dropped off,” he said as he pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “He’s given us the go ahead to separate. Told him we’re grabbing you a gift and then we’re off. Niall and Liam are on their way. Money should be wired to us end of the weekend.”

“Excellent,” Harry breathed as he finally released Louis. “Lemme show you where it is.”

The use by the hotel of a public garage for their valet probably wasn’t the smartest thing but it sure made any thief’s job easier. There was no one around as they walked down to where the cars were parked, left alone because there were no keys with them. Louis snorted as he went up to the side of the Jaguar and gave a peek inside.

“Old fashioned, I love it. Do you want me to do the honors or do you want to?” Louis asked.

“Keep lookout. Shouldn’t be anyone coming, but you never know. I once walked by a couple fucking on the ground by the cars, and it took me like thirty seconds to register.” Old fashioned meant old fashioned locks, which while not as clean as they had been doing with the fobs, were a little more fun for Harry just because he got to test his skills. He rolled his head around before he got to work popping the lock. Twenty seconds later the driver’s side popped open and no alarm went off. Louis didn’t look back as Harry slid under the steering wheel to get the engine running.

Only a few moments later the car was purring to life and Harry could cry in joy. Only then did Louis turn back to him with a smile and climb into the passenger seat. All they needed to do was use Harry’s badge to get passed the gate – since it was too late for security to still be there – and then they were pulling a right onto Stockton in Harry’s beautiful new Jaguar.

“We need to get out of the city asap,” Harry said as he went through the tunnel. “Want to get this beauty on the proper highway.”

“North you think?”

“For awhile yeah,” Harry agreed. They took it slow out of the city, through North Shore and up towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Traffic was, as always, a nightmare, and Harry kept petting the dashboard of his new car to apologize.

“Pull over in the northside lookout parking,” Louis said as they crossed the bridge. “I want to do a check that there’s no extra security in the car. You find us a place to drive to.”

Harry did as he was asked, pulling over into the car park. It was almost empty, as late as it was, and that was one thing the criminal side of Harry could appreciate about San Francisco, everything shut down at seven o’clock. Made it so easy to go about doing crime when no one was out and about. He climbed out of the car and walked around it, admiring it even under the orange light of the lot. _Fuck_ it was beautiful. And it was green, and classy, and it was all his. After they got to wherever they were going Louis would no doubt have wiped the car as much as he could. Speaking of, Harry pulled out his phone and checked to see where they could get to. It would take almost six hours to get to Oregon and it was already getting late. Ideally Harry wanted to drive up the coast in his new car, but he also would love to be out of the state… Practicality won out. Reno it was. They’d be heading west.

Louis clapped his hands together as he got out from under the car with a grin. “We’re clear for now. Where are we headed?”

“Reno.”

“Oh good, Calvin’s there I think, and he owes me.”

Harry frowned and pet the car. “Calvin’s a thief. I don’t want him touching my car.”

“If he touches your car we’ll kneecap him, babe. It’s as simple as that.” Louis reached for Harry and pulled him over for a kiss.

Harry went easily, letting himself fall into Louis and indulge himself. They were alone in this lot, the wind whipping around them. It was cold and dark enough that people wouldn’t want to be outside for long, besides being the less popular side of the bridge. 

Louis flipped the kiss from deep to dirty with the flick of his tongue and it was enough to warm Harry up as he clung to the front of Louis’ jacket.

“Let’s get in the backseat so we can break in your new car,” Louis whispered against his lips.

Harry giggled. “There’s not exactly a backseat, Lou.”

Louis hummed as if he didn’t know that already. “Shame. Guess we’ll have to get creative with positions.” Harry shivered as Louis pressed him against the side of the car, kissing him again. Louis rolled his hips forward, letting Harry feel how hard he was. “You know it was a dick move teasing me like that earlier. I’ve had a fucking hard on since. Hasn’t gone down at all cause I kept driving through that fucking tunnel and thinking about how good you feel.”

Harry gasped, arching up to try and get friction on his own cock. “Should have taken my advice and gone down a side street.”

“But this is so much better. I got to watch you drive, which you know does things to me. And you look so smug,” Louis kissed him again before he leaned over to nip at his neck. “You’re fucking hot when you’re smug.”

Harry shivered again, his mind going to creative positions to get up to in the car. It was true there was no backseat but there was a trunk like space that they could squeeze into if they wanted… That probably wasn’t practical though.

“My lap,” Harry gasped out. “Sit in my lap. We’ll-“ Louis bit at his neck again. “We’ll figure it out.”

Louis hummed as he kept nipping and then licking at Harry’s neck. “Or you can just get to your knees now and finish what you started.”

The rushing sound of traffic played heavy in Harry’s ears, the lights from the freeway dancing in the corner of his vision. The garage wasn’t completely dark, and anyone could pull off and see what they were doing. Harry swallowed and sunk to his knees as directed. Louis grabbed hold of his hair turning them around so he was the one leaning against the car. The concrete pavement scrapped against Harry’s knees through the fabric of his jeans, but his focus was on the way Louis pulled down his joggers, exposing his cock.

Harry needed no instruction on what to do. Louis was right, it had been unfair to tease him like that earlier. He needed to make up for it. Louis’ cock was heavy on his tongue as Harry worked up and down, sucking it to full hardness. Louis’ moans were lost in the wind, but Harry could tell from the way he was thrusting his hips forward into his mouth that he was being vocal. That Harry was doing a good job.

The best job. He’d been doing this for almost fifteen years after all, he better be fucking good at it.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips to give him some purchase as he moved up and down, meeting Louis’ thrusts, and making sure they weren’t too rapid. As Louis’ cries got higher pitched they cut through the wind and allowed Harry to hear them. He felt the way Louis’ thighs were getting tight, getting close to coming, and he closed his eyes, letting Louis take over for the final few thrusts.

Louis spilled on his tongue, curling forward as he fucked his way as deep as possible down Harry’s throat. Harry’s head was pounding, from the cold, from the wind, from the adrenaline that was kicking back up. He was hard in his jeans and he wanted to touch himself, but he just knew that wasn’t part of Louis’ plan. He stayed on his knees as Louis’ cock went soft in his mouth, and only after Louis himself stepped back did Harry let it fall from his lips. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, petting him as he adjusted his joggers back up.

“Fucking amazing,” Louis said, tugging Harry up to his feet. “Here, lemme just,” it was obvious Louis was feeling the exhaustion of everything hit him now that he had come, but he pulled Harry back down for one more kiss, stroking his tongue over Harry’s to taste himself. Harry moaned, hands clenching against Louis’ side. “Gonna return the favor,” Louis whispered against his lips.

Harry blinked, not processing his words until Louis was already on his knees, pushing Harry back against the side of the car. His hands went flat against the side of the car, and he only had a moment of thinking it was too cold to stay hard before the warmth of Louis’ mouth was sinking around him. His head fell back against his car, and he closed his eyes. The relief of pleasure felt so good rushing through him, Louis’ mouth being one of his favorite places to be. He kept his hips still, wanting to enjoy Louis’ work more than anything. He focused on the soft feeling of his lips, the wetness of his tongue, pulling and coaxing him closer and closer to the edge.

His orgasm hit him like a wave, pulled out from him by Louis. He sagged against the side of the car, his knees going weak. He hadn’t even been turned on half as long as Louis had and he felt exhausted, so he could only imagine how Louis felt. His hands reached for Louis, pulling him from the cold ground so he could kiss him and return the favor of tasting him.

The wind off the bay was whipping cold around them, and Harry could feel every bit of it cutting through his clothes as he came off the orgasm high. Louis was warm with his coat though, and having his body heat lean up against him was nice.

“We should get into the car and start driving,” Harry finally admitted after he soaked up Louis’ being for a few more moments.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Let’s see what your new baby can do, huh?”

Harry beamed as much as he could while feeling so exhausted. “We need to find coffee or red bulls or something to keep me going through the night.” They climbed back into the car and Harry bent down to get the engine running again. “Can you ask Calvin to get me a set of keys prepared? Since we’re going to be there and all.”

Louis waved his phone in Harry’s direction. “Already on it, love.” He leaned back into his seat as Harry pulled out of the car park, looking tired. Harry glanced at him, admiring how beautiful Louis looked. He was really lucky… 

Louis pulled out his aviator sunglasses from his jacket pocket, grinning at Harry. “It’s 200 miles to Reno, we got half a tank of gas, a full pack of cigarettes, it’s nighttime, and we’re wearing sunglasses.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Hit it.”

Harry laughed loudly as he put the pedal down and closed his eyes, letting the car take off down the freeway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the tumblr link](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/189149211416/were-driving-in-your-fast-car-by-sadaveniren)
> 
> If you want to see the cars they stole feel free to [look here!](https://imgur.com/a/gCX9eMU)


End file.
